The Angel
by whisperabovethestorm
Summary: 'Dean watched Cho and Rigsby turn around to look at the glass behind them. BOOM. Dean just about fell out of his seat when something large and heavy fell onto the table in front of him. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. "Cas?"' My first crossover. Rated K plus for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I wrote this crossover a few months ago after the Supernatural episode "Goodbye Stranger" aired, so disregard anything after that.**

**I want to finish this off with a part two but we will see how soon I get on that.**

**Pardon the errors, I know I probably missed a few of them. **

**I own nothing. **

Dean leaned back in the uncomfortable chair the short serious Asian guy had directed him to about a half an hour prior. The interrogation room was small. It had two doors: one to the hall and one to the room behind the one-way mirror. They had separated him from Sam of course. They didn't want them to be able to perfect a story. What they didn't realize was that he and Sam had planned for this years ago.

Dean had to admit, it definitely wasn't the most convenient time to get arrested, but so far these guys didn't seem to realize who he and Sam were, or that records say they are supposed to be dead. The smug looking blonde dude was the only one who may have recognized them, but if he did he hadn't said anything. Dean was still trying to figure that one out. He put his cuffed hands behind his head and exhaled heavily. They probably decided to interrogate Sam first. Cops always thought they had a better shot at breaking him than Dean.

The door opened and the Asian Guy and Mr. Tall White Dude walked in. The Aisan, Cho he introduced himself as, took a seat across from Dean while the tall guy, Rigsby, stood behind him with his arms crossed. Dean assumed he was supposed to look intimidating. Cho opened up a file folder without looking at Dean and pulled out a picture of the crime scene. He slid it across the table so Dean could get a good look at it.

"Your brother told us everything," the cop finally said.

Dean's eyes flicked up to meet Cho's and he smirked. "Nice try, buddy. My brother didn't say a damn thing."

"You sure about that?"

Dean sighed and sat up, resting his forearms on the table and leaning in towards Cho. The cop was a good straight man, Dean would give him that. He met Dean's gaze without so much as twitching.

"Yes," said Dean, "I'm sure."

-SG—SG-

Lisbon watched as Cho interrogated the elder brother from behind the one-way mirror. The man was right, they hadn't gotten anything out of the younger brother. He had only said that they didn't kill Mr. Portillo, even though the older man had been found standing over Portillo with a machete. These guys were good. They had obviously encountered the law before now. Neither of them were letting anything slip, not even names. They both sat with an air of confidence Lisbon didn't see from most.

She glanced up at Jane. If she was being honest, Lisbon was surprised Jane hadn't tried anything yet. The only thing he had suggested to Cho was to tell the man they were currently interrogating that his brother had told them everything. But Jane just stood there, staring through the window like he wasn't really sure what he was looking at.

"So what do you think, Jane?" asked Van Pelt from Lisbon's other side.

Jane sighed. "It's hard to explain. This one is most certainly the leader of the two but it's not something he forced on his brother. The whole time Cho was in with the younger one, this one fidgeted as if he was worried. Most would be worried because they thought they might be ratted out but he is genuinely confident that his brother didn't tell us anything, so why was he worried? Meanwhile his brother showed no signs of fear of Cho or of any outside forces while he was being interrogated. He didn't say anything that wasn't of his own free will. These brothers care about each other which doesn't at all fit the profile of someone who would mercilessly chop someone's head off."

Lisbon shook her head. "Well, we have more than enough evidence to convict this one of murder. We just have to find out who he is and what the brother's part in it was." When Jane didn't say anything she tapped him on the shoulder. "Jane?"

"Something's bothering me."

"What?"

"The brother's wording. 'My brother did not kill Mr. Portillo.' Why didn't he just say that his brother was innocent or that he didn't kill anybody. He was very specific to say that he didn't kill Mr. Portillo. What's more is he showed no signs of lying."

It was a little strange, Lisbon thought, but she didn't really know what to do with the information. She looked back through the window.

The suspect was leaning forward across the table, mirroring Cho's position. "Look man, I did not kill this Portillo guy. He's been dead for a while now."

"His body looked pretty fresh when we walked in on you holding a machete covered in blood over him."

"It wasn't his blood on the machete. Not technically"

"Then who's was it?"

The suspect grinned annoyingly. "Couldn't tell you if I wanted to, pal."

"He believes he is telling the truth." Lisbon looked up at Jane as he spoke. "So either what he is saying is the truth or he is clinically insane."

"But you don't think he is insane?" Lisbon prompted.

Jane shook his head.

"Jane we found him with the murder weapon at the crime scene."

"I know."

"Did you want to talk to him?"

Jane moved this hand to the glass and tapped on it a few times. Rigsby and Cho both turned towards the sound.

-SG—SG-

Dean watched Cho and Rigsby turn around to look at the glass behind them.

BOOM.

Dean just about fell out of his seat when something large and heavy fell onto the table in front of him. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing.

"Cas?"

The angel was lying on his back on the table covered in blood, but that wasn't what caused Dean to freeze. Spreading out from under Cas's torso… wings. Dean was seeing Cas's wings. And they were in bad shape. Cream-colored feathers where bent at awkward angles; some of them were torn out in places. A layer of blood coated them as well and it was the blood that snapped Dean into action.

He sprang up, cursing the handcuffs that restricted his movements. He maneuvered around the angel's wings so he could see his face. "Cas! Cas, buddy can you hear me? Cas!" Cas groaned and shifted his head ever so slightly towards the sound of Dean's voice.

Dean let out a short sigh of relief that was short lived as he scanned Cas's body again. This shouldn't happen. This hadn't happened since Castiel lost his mojo when he rebelled. Why couldn't he heal himself?

"Cas, what happened? Why aren't you healing?"

"Naomi," Cas breathed.

Dean had to force down the rage that flared up inside him at this information. It wouldn't help Cas now. "What did she do?"

Cas didn't answer. Instead he turned his right wrist ever so slightly so his forearm was facing the ceiling. Dean pulled back his sleeves and saw a sigil carved into the Angel's skin. It was glowing slightly with the same kind of light that was given off by Anna's grace. Dean began to reach for his pocket where he usually keeps a knife when the handcuffs remind him of where he was. The cops had taken all his weapons from him when he and Sam were arrested. _The cops. _Dean bet that one of the cops had a knife of them.

He looked up to see Cho and Rigsby backed up against the wall. Rigsby looked absolutely astonished and even stoic Cho's mouth had fallen open a little.

"Either of you got a knife?"

Rigsby didn't move but Cho closed mouth and straightened up a little, seemingly unsure of what to do. Dean couldn't exactly blame him. It was probably the strangest situation the guy had ever been in. Still, Cas was dying and he needed a knife.

"Come on! He's dying! I need a knife! Help!"

Cho's eyes flicked over to the angel on the table then back to Dean. Finally he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pocket knife, and tossed it to Dean.

Dean caught it and pulled out the blade pausing for a moment to stare at the sigil. He took a deep breath and marked an "X" through it.

The effect was instantaneous. Cas let out a gasp as his back arched and his wings began to glow. Dean stepped backward until his back hit the wall as the wings grew brighter and brighter. Dean closed his eyes not wanting them to burn and he heard the two cops yell and scurry out of the room slamming the door behind them.

"CAS!" Dean shouted. "CAS! Turn off the light show, would you?" He heard the sound of rustling wings and the light disappeared.

-SG—SG-

Lisbon closed her eyes and covered them with her hands to shield them from the bright light emanating from the man's wings.

_Wings_.

The man had wings. He appeared out of nowhere covered in blood and he had WINGS.

She heard the suspect yell something and the bright light disappeared.

Lisbon opened her eyes slowly and turned back towards the glass. The wings had disappeared and the man on the table, Cas she thought the suspect had called him, had his eyes open and was breathing heavily.

The man in handcuffs rushed forward, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder. The man on the table looked up at him. "Dean," he breathed.

_Dean._ They finally had a name for their murderer. Maybe that would mean more to Lisbon if she hadn't witnessed the past 2 minutes. Lisbon heard the door open to her left as Cho and Rigsby burst in.

"Boss, did you-"

"Shh!" she stopped Rigsby before he could start. She wanted to be able to hear what Dean said.

Dean smiled. He looked relived. "Hey man. Are you ok?"

"Yes," Cas replied. His voice was startlingly low.

"Cas," Dean said warningly. Lisbon knew the tone well enough to know there was a "don't lie to me" implied.

Cas turned his head away from Dean towards the window. Lisbon could see his eyes now. They were a dark blue Lisbon wasn't sure she's seen before. "I'm still weak. But I am healing." Cas's eyes narrowed. "Where are we? Where is Sam?"

_So the brother's name is Sam._

Dean looked around. "Interrogation room for the CBI. They found Sam and I ganking a vamp. We are being investigated for murder."

Cas looked back to Dean. "There were two other men in here? Cops?"

Dean nodded. "Two of California's finest. I guess they weren't used to having bloody angel drop in in the middle of an interrogation."

_Angel. _

For a moment Lisbon thought she wasn't hearing things correctly.

_I guess they weren't used to having a bloody angel drop in…_

That man in a bloody trench coat couldn't be an actual angel. It was impossible. And yet…

…the dropping in from nowhere

…the light

…the wings

"Boss..." Van Pelt said timidly. "Do you think…" the young agent didn't finish her question; she didn't have to.

"I don't know Grace."

"Boss, do you want us to-"

"No, Cho. Stay here until we know more about what is going on."

Lisbon glanced up at Jane who had frozen in his place, not taking his eyes off the two men in the room behind the glass. She wondered what was going through his head. Her own head was consumed by one word.

_Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel…_

-SG—SG-


	2. Chapter 2

**WEEEEEEE.**

**Hello there you fine people. Enough of you decided that this was worth a read and a follow that I had to finish this. I hope it turned out ok. The end is short and not good but I was at a loss for how to do it better so you get what you get. **

**Oh, also I changed my pen name to match my tumblr. Woot. In case you didn't notice.**

**I also might write an epilogue to this as well. Just a short little thing. I already have most of it planned.**

**Remember. I wrote the first half right after Cas broke free of Naomi's hold on him so it's not canon at all from that point on. I got to be creative.**

**Happy reading!**

**I own Nothing.**

The door of the interrogation room opened. Sam looked up to see Cho standing in the doorway. Something was very wrong; Cho hadn't showed any emotion whatsoever when he had interrogated Sam earlier and now he almost looked, well, scared. _Like he's seen a ghost, _Sam thought.

Without waiting for Cho to speak Sam stood up. "What happened?"

Still the agent didn't say anything, and instead motioned for Sam to follow him.

In the hall, Cho and the other agent, Rigsby (who looked positively terrified), were standing by the door to the room they had taken Dean to. Sam felt panic rise up in his chest and in a few long strides he was standing at the threshold of the second interrogation room.

~whisperabovethestorm~

To say Lisbon was uneasy about Jane's plan to put Sam in the room with the other two was an understatement, but they really needed to get more information about the situation. She could only hope that Dean would explain the situation to his brother so they could listen as well.

The taller man paused for only a moment at the door before rushing to stand beside his brother. Cho immediately closed to door to the room and locked it before he and Rigsby joined them in the observation room again. The last time Lisbon saw Cho this rattled was when he thought Tamsin Dove had cursed him.

She turned her attention back to the interrogation room.

Cas was sitting up now. Dean had one of his handcuffed hands on the man's (angel's? No- couldn't be) shoulder.

"Cas, are you ok? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, now," she heard Cas say, but Dean seemed to have a different opinion.

"Naomi found him and fucked him up. Locked his Grace away with some sort of sigil." Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and held it up for Sam to see before dropping it again.

While this testimony made little sense to Lisbon, it sure meant something to Sam, who puffed up his chest as his eyes widened and nostrils flared. She didn't need to be a Mentalist to know that these boys did not like this Naomi character.

"I'm fine," Cas insisted again. Dean glared at him.

"How the hell did you get away?" Sam asked, trying to run his still-handcuffed hands through his hair.

Cas waved a hand once and both Sam and Dean's handcuffs fell off. Lisbon inhaled sharply. The Angel theory was becoming very hard to ignore. "I don't-"

Dean threw his handcuffs to a corner and cut Cas off before he could finish his sentence. "Never mind how you got away, why the hell did you run off in the first place? You just about killed me, and when you finally snapped out of it you just ditched me and Sam in that shit-hole. We barely got out, and the only reason we did was because Meg fucking sacrificed herself. Crowley killed her."

Cas looked down. "I know, I heard you," he said softly.

Dean laughed, but it was obvious to Lisbon that he didn't think it was remotely funny. "Right. Of course you did. You always know, Cas. You can always hear me and you never do anything."

"Dean," said Cas, "I had to protect the -"

Dean cut him off again, raising his voice, "the Angel tablet. I know. But look how that turned out, Cas! How does it always turn out when you decide you don't need any help? Naomi could have killed you!"

Lisbon noticed that Sam had started to back away slightly. He was looking anywhere but the arguing men and shifting his weight. It seemed Cas and Dean had forgotten he was there.

Now Cas raised his voice. "And what if you and Sam had been with me when Naomi found me? She tried to make me kill you, Dean. She wouldn't have paused before murdering both you and Sam. I couldn't let that happen. I won't."

Dean turned towards the back wall and ran his hands over his face. Cas continued to watch him. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

Lisbon used the pause in conversation to think about what had been said. Dean and Cas seemed to know each other pretty well and they each cared about what happened to the other. Naomi was a common enemy. Lisbon thought about what Cas had said about her. If – _if - _Cas really was an angel, Naomi must be pretty powerful to have been able to make him do anything.

"Winchester." Lisbon was pulled out of her thoughts by Jane's voice.

"What?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

Lisbon's jaw dropped as she looked back through the window. Now that Jane said it, she knew he was right. The Winchester Brothers. But they were declared dead after their murder spree almost two years ago, so how could that be possible? And how did Cas fit into all of this?

She voiced her last question to Jane.

"It had been reported that a man with dark hair who favors a tan overcoat was often seen with them in the time before their murder spree. I assume this is that man."

_If he is a man,_ thought Lisbon.

Rigsby spoke for the first time since he'd entered the observation room. "Should we call it in, Boss?"

"And say what? 'A man with wings appeared out of nowhere and, hey! We think the Winchesters are still alive'?" Lisbon shook her head. "No. We aren't going to call anyone until we understand what is going on here."

"Boss," Van Pelt murmured, "What _is_ going on here?"

Lisbon watched Dean pick up one of the chairs that had been overturned when Cas dropped onto the table.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jane's plan to get information had only made them even more confused. Lisbon realized that the only way they'd get answers at this point was to ask.

~whisperabovethestorm~

Dean was frustrated. Why was Cas so damn stubborn? He looked over at the mirror and met his brother's eyes, but he had no idea what Sam was thinking. His brother just looked exhausted. Dean knew if he mentioned it, Sam would just brush it off.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands down his face. They made him so frustrated. _Why wouldn't they let him help them?_

Dean looked back up to the mirror and remembered that it wasn't a mirror at all; they were being watched. The CBI agents had just seen and heard everything, including their names. Dean knew Cas would be able to get them out after he got his strength back but Dean didn't want to be on the run again. He foolishly hoped they would just let them go.

He heard the lock on the hallway door click. This was going to be interesting.

~whisperabovethestorm~

It was a bad idea and Lisbon knew it, but she couldn't think of a better alternative.

Out in the hallway before she opened the door she said a quick prayer, wondering for a moment if Cas could hear her words. She shook herself to get rid of the thought.

When Lisbon opened the door she felt all three sets of eyes snap to her face. Sam (wow he's tall) took a step towards his brother and stood even taller. Cas stood up in front of Dean. His shoulders rose and his head ducked slightly as he stared at her suspiciously. Dean didn't move. He stood facing the window with his fists clenched. In all her years of police work, Lisbon had never felt so small or so out of her depth.

She took a deep breath and held up her hands. "Easy. I just want to understand what's going on here."

Dean smirked and Cas tilted his head to the side a little. The tension in the room was palpable and at this point, Lisbon decided it was their move.

Finally Dean relaxed. Sam made eye contact with his brother who gave him a little nod and the younger brother calmed as well. Cas glanced over his shoulder for a moment before staring at Lisbon once more. The man's stare was intense. It was as though he was looking into her soul.

Without thinking she blurted out, "Who are you?"

"Why don't you tell us who you are first?" Dean countered.

Lisbon tore her eyes away from Cas to look at Dean. "I'm Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. And you are Dean Winchester and that is your brother Sam." She was proud of the confidence she managed to portray in her voice. Her gaze moved back to Cas. "Your turn."

It took Lisbon a moment to register the change. Cas's eyes had lost all of their intensity. "Teresa Lisbon?" he whispered.

"Y-Yes?" she replied hesitantly.

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a small smile. "I remember your prayers," he said.

Lisbon's mouth fell open as she looked from Cas to the window and finally to Sam and Dean. She felt slightly better to see that the brothers seemed just as shocked as she felt. She looked back to Cas, trying her best to come up with a reply.

Cas continued before she could find any words. "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. Before all of…this, " Cas looked around at the walls of the interrogation room (Lisbon had no idea what he was referring to as "this" but she didn't –couldn't? - interrupt him to ask), "it was my duty to listen to the prayers of those who were born on a Thursday. I remember you," his gazed shifted back to Lisbon, "You prayed often for your brothers and for your father. You prayed for the strength to take care of them all. More recently you've prayed for the strength to lead a team of your own, and for each member of that team. Though, you did mention one more than the rest. You prayed for him often. He had his family taken away from him and you did not know how to best help him." Cas looked down at his feet. "Forgive me. I do not know any more recent prayers. I have been otherwise engaged."

Lisbon was stunned.

She believed him now.

Cas -Castiel- was an angel.

An actual Angel. How else could he have known all that? How else could he have known her prayers.

It was too much.

She left the room as quickly as she could, letting the door slam shut behind her.

~whisperabovethestorm~

Dean blinked. He never really thought about the fact that Cas had listened to other people's prayers before the apocalypse had happened (or not happened). The angel knew Teresa Lisbon. Dean could tell by the look on her face that everything Cas had said had been the truth.

"You've heard her prayers?" Sam asked Cas, breaking the silence that had fallen after the agent had ran out of the room.

Cas nodded.

"So how much do you know about her?" Dean asked the angel.

Cas shook his head slightly. "I shouldn't say much… but… her mother died when she was 12 and she ended up having to raise her three younger brothers. She was a remarkable young woman. I always admired her. Later when she left home she questioned herself a lot. She kept asking if she had done the right thing in becoming a member of law enforcement. It took getting a pedophile off the streets for her to realize that she was in fact on the right path." Cas smiled slightly. "She has so much compassion."

"Why did she have to raise her brothers?" Sam asked. Dean had a few ideas about the answer to that question and he was sure Sam did too.

To Dean's surprise it wasn't Cas who answered.

~whisperabovethestorm~

Lisbon stood with her back against the door as the door to the observation room opened to reveal Grace.

"Boss-"

Lisbon put her hand up to stop her and closed her eyes. That word was still flooding her thoughts.

_Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel._

Sure, she believed in Angels but she never imagined ever meeting one, especially not one covered in blood who hung out with crazy homicidal brothers.

What did that even mean?

"Boss…" Lisbon heard Grace try again and she opened her eyes to look at the young agent.

"Do you really think he's the real deal?" the young agent asked.

Lisbon nodded and Grace turned around putting her hand on her forehead.

The senior agent heard the angel talking on the other side of the door and she opened the door slightly to hear what he was saying.

"…for her to realize that she was in fact on the right path. She has so much compassion."

Lisbon smiled slightly. An Angel just complimented her. She took a deep breath and opened the door wider just as Sam began to speak.

"Why did she have to raise her brothers?"

Lisbon met Cas's eyes and before she could stop herself, she answered Sam's question. "My mother died when I was 12. Drunk driver. My dad didn't take it well. He became a drunk and in the end… he killed himself."

~whisperabovethestorm~

Dean looked down at the floor. In a way he could relate to the small agent, having raised Sam since he was a baby. But at least their dad hadn't completely flaked out on them. He had tried, in his own way. One thing was for sure, between Cas liking her and her brief confession, Teresa Lisbon had earned a hell of a lot more respect in Dean's eyes.

When he looked back up she was still staring at Cas.

"You really are an Angel?" she asked.

"Yes." Cas replied.

She turned to Dean. "And, how exactly did you…" she motioned to the Angel.

"He pulled me out of Hell five or six years ago."

Agent Lisbon's eyes got really wide. "Uh, ok. Why were you… there?"

Dean sat down on the table, still watching her. "Some bastard stabbed Sam in the back. Literally. I made a deal with a demon. I got Sam back, but a year later Hellhounds came for me and dragged me to Hell."

"A demon."

"Yes."

The agent looked away from Dean to Sam and back again. "Let me get this straight. You sold your soul to Hell to get your brother back?"

"Yeah. That's the gist of it."

Dean could tell Lisbon was getting a little overwhelmed. Apparently Sam could tell too.

"Do you need a chair?" he asked.

Lisbon gave a small nod and Sam grabbed the remaining toppled chair and brought it over to her. She didn't meet Sam's eyes and Dean assumed she was embarrassed. It wasn't surprising. Learning about the Supernatural was overwhelming for most people and Dean knew the agent probably wasn't used to feeling like that. She quickly hid her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.

"How are you here then?" she asked without looking up.

Dean wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean by 'here'?"

The Agent looked up. "Why aren't you still in Hell? Why did he-" she gestured to Cas, "pull you out?"

Dean looked to Cas for the answer to that one. He didn't know how to best explain it.

Cas sighed, "My brother, Michael, needed him."

"Your brother Michael the Archangel?"

Cas nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that as Dean, Sam, and Cas waited for Lisbon's next question.

When she finally spoke her words surprised Dean. "You said you didn't kill Mr. Portillo."

"I didn't," he replied, confused. She apparently had moved on from the Archangel thing.

The agent stared him down. "Jane pointed out how specific you were about saying that you didn't kill Mr. Portillio where most people would just say they didn't kill anyone. What's more is in every single statement we have from you, you deny murdering any person. Any _human_. You were specific to say 'human.' Why?"

Dean understood now why she did so well in law enforcement. He had no idea who "Jane" was but he could tell she made the last connection by herself. Hopefully she could handle the answer.

"Because Sam and I don't kill humans. We kill monsters."

"Monsters."

Dean nodded. "Demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves. Anything that goes bump in the night, as they say."

"You go around… killing monsters?"

"It's kind of like hunting, actually," Sam said. "We look for strange things happening around the country; and when we find any red flags, we pack up and investigate. After we ask around a little bit, which is hard sometimes because half the time people have died and the friends and family don't want to talk about it to random strangers –"

Lisbon chose this moment to cut in. "The impersonation charges," she said.

Dean was impressed once again.

Sam nodded. "Sometimes in order to get people to talk or to see the bodies of victims we do have to impersonate law enforcement. It's the fastest way to find out what's going on and from that, how to stop it. Once we figure out what it is, we do what we can to get rid of the thing so whatever is happening can stop."

"And when you get rid of the thing?"

"We hit the road again," answered Dean.

Lisbon goes quiet for a minute or so before speaking again. "Milwaukee."

Dean took a deep breath. "That was a shapeshifter. We knew it was in the bank and we knew if people started going in and out it could easily slip away. The only way we could think of to keep everyone where they were so we could find the thing was to have a hostage situation. We got the thing, but it took us too long and it ended up killing a few people before we could stop it."

"Shapeshifter?" Lisbon looked skeptical.

"Yep. Wasn't the first time we'd seen one either. In St. Louis about a year before that, one decided it wanted to look like me."

"That's what that was? The dead body that was found that looked like you, had your DNA, was a shapeshifter?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Lisbon stood up and walked towards the window. "And two years ago. The murder spree. Were those shapeshifters too?"

Dean could tell she was having a hard time believing that but he liked that she made the connection. "Actually those were Leviathan. They're creatures of Purgatory. We killed those two and got ourselves declared dead then got rid of the rest a few months later."

The agent out a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Monument, Colorado."

"Demons. They possessed most of the town. We thought we got rid of them all but Lilith had other ideas. We didn't want Hendrickson to die, not to mention everyone else in that building."

~whisperabovethestorm~

Lisbon shook her head. This was insane. This was crazy.

But then, in the file, Dean went on record several times stating that they would never believe him. And Jane said they didn't have the profile of psychopathic killers. From the look of it the two of them had been the ones stopping the killings all along. All those gruesome murders the FBI had been blaming on the brothers, it was never them.

She glanced at Castiel. It made more sense for him to be around Monster Hunters instead of Crazy Murderers. He was an Angel after all. Lisbon still wasn't quite over that.

She looked back at Dean. "And Mr. Portillio?"

To her great surprise, Dean smiled and shook his head before meeting her eyes again. "He was a Vampire. To kill them you have to cut off the head."

_"They found Sam and I ganking a vamp…" _Dean's words to Castiel earlier.

"You said the blood on the weapon wasn't his. Are you saying—"

"It was his victim's blood. Yes."

Lisbon took a deep breath. "I need to talk to my team. Can I trust you all to stay here?"

Dean looked to Sam and Castiel, who each nodded in turn before he agreed himself. Lisbon thought for a moment how strange it was that Dean seemed to be the leader here despite the presence of the Angel.

She turned and entered the observation room where everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. Well, everyone except Jane, who sat in a chair with his head in his hands.

Van Pelt was the first to speak. "Could they really be telling the truth, Boss?" she asked.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked to the motionless figure in the chair.

"This is impossible," he replied without meeting her gaze.

"Jane, please. Did it look like they were telling the truth?"

He finally looked up. "That man can't possibly be an Angel, Lisbon! Vampires and shapeshifters do not exist!"

"Did it look like they were telling the truth?!" she shouted. Lisbon needed his answer; he wouldn't lie to her.

Jane stood up and hit the wall with the side of his fist and left it there. She hasn't seen him do that since Red John killed Rebecca from inside the CBI. She understood why. Everything he had been so sure of in his mind, all of his truths, were being challenged. Sure, Lisbon never believed in monsters but at least she had believed in Angels before this. Finally, still facing the wall, she heard him whisper, "No."

_No._

He didn't think they were lying.

Lisbon looked at the rest of her team once more before turning and walking back into the interrogation room. They were telling the truth and there was only one thing she could think to do at that point.

~whisperabovethestorm~

"Go."

Dean looked up at the Senior Agent.

"What?" he heard Sam ask from behind him.

"Go. Get out of here; try not to get into trouble again. I'm not sure how much I will be able to do for you. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain any of this to be honest."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he cleared his voice. It couldn't possibly be that easy, could it? "You won't go around telling everyone Sam and I are still alive, will you?" He realized he sounded like a kid on the playground telling another kid not to tattletale but he needed to be sure.

Lisbon met his gaze without so much a flinching. "How would I even explain it?"

Her answer reassured Dean more than a simple "no" would have and he nodded. "Thank you." He turned his attention to Cas. "How are you doing buddy? You still need to recharge some or can you get us out of the building at least?"

"I can get us out," the Angel replied.

Dean looked back at Lisbon. He had one more question to ask. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where my car is, would you?"


End file.
